Fairy tail x shugo chara!
by kyuki774
Summary: I really don't know what to write here...so please read the story and review it and if you have any suggestion don't hesitate to write it
1. Chapter 1

**If fairy tail characters all were shugo chara characters**

**What will happen between them.**

**This my first story and excuse me for the grammar mistake.**

* * *

My name is hinamori Amu 17 years old I am a student Seinyuu high school, and by the way I'm really late.

"This stupid alarm! Because of it I am late again"

All I was doing is running and I really didn't look around and in a matter of a second I bumped into something or someone.

"Sorry!" Said a manly voice with a sharp tune.

"No! I'm really fine thank you"

he offered his hand to help me stand and i took it, it was strong yet very gentle, his eyes were deep Green his smile was a huge white grin and his hair...Um salmon pink?! but he seemed like a trustworthy man.  
"I'm Natsu."  
"I'm Amu."  
he didn't look from the area and he seemed lost...it will be rude to ask him.

" um... Amu can I ask you something?" Already calling me by my first name...oh wait i didn't tell him my family name

"Do you where is Seinyuu high school; I enrolled there yesterday but I really don't know the area so..."

"That the same high school that I go to."

On the way to the school:

"So Natsu in which class are you?"

"If I remember right, it's C-2 class"

"is it my imagination? or did he seriously said my class.

"What a coincidence its my class."

I was so nervous for two reasons that I'm walking with the a hot hunk and that everyone we pass beside them keeps staring at Natsu.

In the class room:

"Everyone take your seats! We have a transfer student today."

The whole class went into deep silence

"Now you can enter!"

Natsu opened the door and as he entered every girl in the class started gazing at him.

"My name is Natsu dragneel , starting today I hope we can get along."

Did he just winked for me, and after that those killing glares were piercing me.

"Now you can sit near hinamori."

My face suddenly turned red and why heart skipped a beat! Clam down Amu you only met him today.

A lot of girls were asking me to switch seats with them and the boy were asking if I met him before and both answer were no!

After school:

" so Natsu where you going to stay?"

"My parent got me to stay with a friend family for a while."

"So you take the train, and then this bridge, and take this crossroad, and take this left turn here and then walk in this neighbourhood, by the way I live here as well "

"That's my house"

I froze there for a second and then I thought what kind of rom-com is this

"That's my house" I screamed

"Nice to meet you school class house mate" he said with a huge grin

wait a second! wait a second! what does that mean, are kidding me a boy is moving into the house... i runned into the house and asked my mom and she answered "his family and our family were friends for a while and we couldn't just say no...by the way he is staying in your room!"  
my eyes spinned as i tried to

In my room:

"So this you room!"

"Don't stare at everything"  
"you're room suit you really well, by the way do you write!"  
"not a lot by sometimes, I only write my diaries, why?"  
"nothing! No I just thought you look like a writer."  
"at any rate I'm going down to have dinner, what about you!"  
"I guess I will have a bath first."  
I closed the door and went down,  
"Amu do you remember your old album, can you please bring them here?"  
"okay!" and with that I went up again, I opened the door really fast, the it strike me, he was topless  
"S-S-S-Sorry!" my face flushed in red and I couldn't move I putted my hand on my face and crouched in the ground, he was topless TOPLESS, well I mean it's nothing but something felt like he was a character that jumped out of a shounen manga.

* * *

I stood up and knocked the door, "Natsu you see the book shelf, can you get the yellow and the green book." I waited for a second and the the door was open and this time he was wearing a normal clothes a t-shirt and green shorts.

"Thank you" i said to him but when i looked into his face he was blushing really hard, maybe he noticed me after all.

i rushed down to the kitchen my mother prepared sukiyaki for us tonight, after a while i thought i should go and take a shower I already prepared my clothes and i opened the bath door, my face turned red my hands shaked my brain melted and my heart skipped a beat because this time he is only wearing a towel and a short one, this time i didn't run away i just kept glaring at his well shaped body a tight chest and a 6 pack abs and to finish a cool face and a deep eyes, those things tickle every girl imagination.

and after i regained my sanity, I looked at him and he was looking at me directly and then he said "if it was her in your place she would have kicked and punched a yelled at me" I didn't want to ask. i was in deep thoughts and didn't notice that he moved out of the bath and he stepped forward and stopped near me, he putted his hands under my chin and lifted my head i looked into his eyes and we both kept gazing into each other eyes and in a sudden he closed the gap between us with a kiss, i was shocked at first and i thought are you kidding me? a shonen character kissing me in a shojo manga scene. but then i closed my eyes and kissed him back, his lips were warm and soft his right hand was under my cheek while his left hand pinned me to the door, he pulled back i didn't want him to stop, but I couldn't say that to him

"w-w-w-what do you think?" he asked with a flushed face as he putted his hand to cover his mouth.

"um...i really don't know what to say!"

"so it was disgusting, well of course a boy you only met today and know he is asking you about a forceful kiss!"

i really didn't know what to say but then I thought I would say everything to him.

"no! not at all. your kiss was really warm and your lips were really soft and your eyes made me surrender and...and...and yes i liked it and it's not disgusting" i said with a blush on my face and when I looked on him he was blushing even harder.

after the dinner:

"Natsu! Sorry but please sleep tonight in Amu room."

I went up to my room and i prepared for him a futon, he come up and i went to close the window i looked into the sky and i said "it's going to rain tonight."

I turned off the lights and Natsu said "good night"

"Good night"

After a half an hour the thunder started to hit and the wind was blowing hard.

I'm a childish girl whether this happen I go and sleep with my mom, the storm didn't show any sign of stopping and i was afraid.

"Natsu! Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Can you come near me?"

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep with this storm, so please!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and said " well there is no choice"

I moved back a little and he moved under ny sheet, of course i was embarrassed to ask him that, but for some reason we couldn't stop gazing at each other, the thunder striked again and i jumped and hugged him, he didn't hug me back at first but then he rounded his muscular hands around my frail body my face was in his chest and his nose was in my hair and could hear him sniffing my hair and again i felt his legs against my legs, I closed my eyes and putted my hands on his chest and all i felt and heard is his heart beats.

* * *

**well this my first time so please be gentle...**


	2. Chapter 2

That night was one of the most slowest nights in my whole life I pretended to be asleep but how the heck you want to be asleep three is a hot and I mean it... hugging me like three is no tomorrow, I was overjoyed that someone like him accepted me.

"Amu. .amu!"

"Uh...is it morning already." I woke up from my fake sleep.

"No...I felt lonely! Even thought you are near me but I can't get enough from you, so speak with the me."

"Um...I don't know what to speak about."

"How about the kiss was it prefect or I ruined it for you."

"Huh? Each girl hope for her first kiss to be perfect but it can't be, no matter how much she didn't liked it, she will smile as she remember it."

"So even if it's not perfect it's perfect for her, that really a pain in the ass but if you say so..."

When he said that he moved a bit away and placed his head near mine and only a centimetre away, I couldn't help but to blush, he was blushing as well but the only thing he did was that clear whITE smile. the night was at it edge and the morning was at the door, for the first time in my life I prayed that another storm happen.

And moving with the flow I leaned down his chest ut a moment his scent mesmerized me.

And like that the hours passed and the sun raised, the rays tickled my face till I woke up

"Seven o'clock, I'm late again!" I screamed.

"You have a cute voice but a boom box in your mouth."

"Enough slacking! Move it we will be late."

Natsu jumped out of the bed and we started to move around the room and suddenly natsu started to strip down.

"W-w-w-w-what are doing?"

"I'm changing,duh!" He gave a pocket face as I was having a heart attack.

"Idiot! Pervert! Stupid potato! Do that in the some shame."

"The hell is wrong with you" he said that as he moved out of the room.

We managed to go to the school,

"I'm going ahead, I need to meet the principal."

I continued to walk alone and on the way I saw a girl

She had a blonde hair and deep brown eyes her skin was kinda of pale her body was slander and her chest was big which made me self-conscious.

But what made me more shocked is the girl that was behind her wearing a maid outfit, the maid was a pink haired with blue eyes also she was a beautiful one.

"That's one of the new student" a bunch of boys said.

"One of the new student? How many of them are here?"

"Well...there about 11 I guess?"

"And that girl is one of them?"

"The rumors around says that she is a rich princess."

"And the others any rumors about them."

"There is a cool looking black haired boy and a red haired girl, 2 girls with a white hair, one with a blue hair and a eyes tattoo."

"There is more I guess those only I noticed."

"They al came here because thier school is under reconstruction."

If that's true then natsu will go away in a matter of months."

As I thought about that my stomach hurt and my mind remembered every moment with him...

I went to the class I saw two girls one with a blue hair and a small frame and a blonde girl.

"Um...excuse me but do you need something?"

"Ah...we are the new transfer student sorry for the short notice." The blonde girl seem yo have her way with words.

"My name is Lucy and this is levy."

"Nice to meet you my name is Amu."

"Amu sorry but do you know a boy with a pink hair."

"You mean Natsu."

"You know him."

"He is us."

"Lucy what are doing here." Natsu said that in a blank tune as he saw her.

"I'm a new classmate."

"If you have a moment I will explain to you." The blue haired girl whispered to me.

"Where I can meet you?"

"In the library after sessions."

This Chapter took more time than I thought it would do!  
But at any rate hope you enjoy it!  
Next time I will try to publish chapter fast


End file.
